Glasses
by SVUlover13
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Olivia dealing with getting glasses and Elliot helping her laugh about it.


Authors Note: I know that it's been a while since I updated "When Love Comes Knocking". I apologize for that. I am having trouble trying to figure out what to do next for that story, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to comment or PM me any suggestions you may have.

This is a little one-shot that I decided to do that was inspired by my amazing friend Cori! Hope you guys enjoy. Also as always, I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are on me.

* * *

><p>Olivia hated the fact that she had to wear glasses. She felt like they made her look and feel older. She also thought that she didn't look nearly as tough. One thing she was happy about was that she only had to wear them when she was reading.<p>

She had only had them for a few days and no one had seen them yet since she had the weekend off. She wasn't looking forward to the teasing that the guys would give her about getting older and needing glasses.

Monday morning rolled around and she got ready for work as always. She was getting ready to leave her apartment, when she remembered that she needed to grab her glasses. They were sitting on the end table by her couch in their case. She grabbed them, hoping she wasn't going to have to use them.

When she got to the precinct no one except the captain was there and he was in his office. Olivia quickly put her glasses case in the drawer of her desk and sat down. She listened to her phone messages, and was drinking her coffee. While she was listening to her messages Munch and Fin had walked in. Just after she finished listening to her messages, Elliot walked in and sat down at his desk. They made idle chat while they prepped for the day.

She loved talking to Elliot. He never made her feel bad for talking about what was going on in her life and they were always there for each other.

A call came in, and Cragen walked out. Olivia was hoping that he would send her and Elliot. Unfortunately for her, he decided that Munch and Fin could take the call. This meant that she and Elliot were stuck doing paperwork. Paperwork meant that Olivia had to put on her glasses. So much to Olivia's displeasure she opened her drawer, pulled out her glasses, and put them on.

Lucky for her, this one time Elliot wasn't paying attention, so he didn't notice or comment. A few minutes later Olivia was wrapped up in paperwork. She needed a signature from Elliot.

"Hey El, I need you to sign this DD-5 for me" she said not thinking that he would look up and see her glasses.

"Sure thing, Li-" Elliot had looked up and saw that she was wearing glasses. He was confused he swore she wasn't wearing them earlier that morning and he had never seen them before.

"Everything ok, El?" she questioned, forgetting for a moment that she was wearing her glasses.

"Yeah, uh Liv when did you get glasses?"

"Um, over the weekend. I was noticing that I was having troubles when reading the paperwork, so I went to my eye doctor, and she gave me reading glasses." Olivia blushed slightly. Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but Elliot wasn't most people.

"Are you getting old on me over there partner?" Elliot quipped.

"Watch it, buddy! I am still younger than you and can take you down with one hand tied behind my back." Olivia glared.

Elliot straightened in his chair. He knew she was teasing him, but at the same time is scared him a bit and what she said was kind of hot.

At seeing Elliot straighten in his chair, Olivia smirked. She knew he was joking, but she also like to instill a little bit of fear into him.

"Kidding, kidding" Elliot stated, with his hands up in the mock surrender position.

"Honestly I hate them. I think they make me look stupid."

"Well, I think you look great." Again Olivia blushed, but this time it was visible to everyone.

"Tell you what. Since I'm such a great friend and all," Elliot started. At this Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I will let you in on a little secret of mine." With that said, Elliot started digging through his drawer.

Olivia was confused as to what he was looking for. After a couple minutes of searching, Elliot found what he was looking for. Quickly he put on his glasses.

"You have glasses?" Olivia asked, shocked. She had never seen Elliot wear them.

"Yeah, I have had them for a couple of years now, but I hate wearing them. I will make you a deal. If you wear your glasses, I will wear mine. That way we can look goofy together."

After thinking it over for a moment, Olivia answered.

"Deal, but El, just so you know. I think that you look good in your glasses. They actually make you look very handsome."

"Well Liv, if we are being honest, I think your glasses make you look even more beautiful than normal."

Neither of them said anything else, and they continued working on paperwork, but every time they looked at each other they smiled a little brighter than normal.


End file.
